Forever Love
by stokesgirl
Summary: Catherine comes home after a tough shift. This is for the Geekfiction Live Journal 2009 Smut-a-thon - Sugar and Spice. *Rate "M" for sexual situations*


**Title:** Forever Love  
**Pairing:** Catherine/Warrick  
**Rating:** NC-17, Mature and very adult  
**Prompt:** Massage and Mind Games  
**Beta:** Jacqui (Thanks, you rock girl)  
**Warnings:** Bondage and something else, but that would ruin the story  
**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own them and never will, just having some fun with them  
**Spoilers:** Only if you haven't seen any of Season 9  
**Summary:** Catherine comes home after a tough shift. This is for the Geekfiction Live Journal 2009 Smutathon - Sugar and Spice.

**A/N:** This is only my second smut story and third altogether. This is, also, my first time posting to Live Journal, so I hope I do this right. I don't ship or slash anyone on CSI, but there are a few I would write about. This pairing is one of them.

Catherine walks into her bedroom, completely exhausted from her shift. _All I want to do is get these clothes off, snuggle under the covers, and sleep for the rest of my life_, she thinks.

Unfortunately, the other person in her bed has a different idea. "Hey baby, tough shift?"

"Yeah, it was. If I ever have to bend down again to pick up evidence, I swear I'm going to throttle someone. My back is killing me."

She turns to face her lover and looks into his green eyes and sees nothing but love and concern there. Tall, dark and handsome, that's how she loves them. Warrick, her 'chocolate lover' with his dark skin, green eyes and muscular build pulls her close to him and gently kisses her mouth. Tenderly he coaxes her mouth open with his tongue and starts to explore her mouth. She softly moans as the kiss sends electric jolts through her body. She thinks, _It was never like this with Eddie_. Warrick is a very skilled lover, always making sure that she is satisfied and sated after making love.

"Baby," he says with his deep, sultry voice, "turn over and I'll rub your back."

Catherine does so without hesitation. She loves his back rubs. He can practically make her climax doing that. Catherine rests her head on her arms, closes her eyes and waits for Warrick to take her to another plane.

Hands start to gently and slowly caress her back sending tingles throughout her body. Then she feels massage oil being dripped on her back and those strong hands start to work the oil in. Warrick's hands knead and caress every inch of her back. He straddles her and starts to rub harder, working out the knots he feels in her muscles. Catherine feels his erection against her and moans out in pleasure as he gets rid of those knots. As he continues to work he leans down and kisses her neck and nibbles on her ear. "Oh, Rick," is all she can muster.

He rolls off of her and she shifts her body to face him. He cups her face and kisses her again, more deeply this time, with more hunger, and she responds to it. Knowing that his woman needs release, he sets out to provide it for her.

Warrick opens the drawer of the nightstand and pulls out the furry cuffs and scarf. Seeing this puts a huge grin on Catherine face.

He gently grabs Catherine's right wrist, kisses it gently and then locks one of the cuffs around it. He then proceeds to do the same thing to the left wrist, binding Catherine to the bed.

He takes the scarf and covers her eyes with it. He kisses her forehead and whispers "I love you;" in her ear. That earns him a moan from her.

He nibbles on her ear, works his way to her jaw and then her neck. That releases another moan from her lips.

"Now, what body part do I want to devour first?"

"Oh, God."

She feels a tongue on her left nipple and then his teeth. Then he's sucking on it, opens his mouth and takes in more of the breast, then turns his attention to the right breast. Catherine writhes under him and he stops. "No, don't stop, Rick."

He smiles at her and for a few minutes just stares at Catherine, his Catherine. He's amazed at her perfect body, laid out before him, to do with as he pleases.

He continues kissing and nipping on her stomach and teases her navel. Catherine chuckles a little. "That tickles."

He kisses even lower, until he finds his target. He licks at her clit in a circular motion and Catherine's hips buck a little. Warrick licks, sucks and gently nibbles at her clit and her wet outer lips. Catherine's moans start to get louder and her breathing heavier.

"Oh, Rick, that's it, make me come."

He increases his ministrations and brings her near the edge and then stops and starts kissing his way back up her body. That earns him a disappointed moan from Catherine.

Warrick releases her right hand from the furry cuffs and gently kisses each fingertip and then her palm. He moves her hand to his cock and she instinctively starts to stroke it. A soft moan escapes both of their mouths. "Mmm… Cat, you're making me feel so good." A smile appears on her face.

He closes his eyes and enjoys the feel of her hand, stroking him, pulling on his cock. Her thumb rubs across the tip of the head and she starts to spread his pre-cum, using it as a lubricant. Her stroking becoming too much, Warrick grabs her hand and places her fingers to her mouth where she starts to lick off his pre-cum. He then proceeds to cuff her hand again.

"Warrick, are you trying to make me nuts?"

"Nuts with ecstasy, baby."

He bends and puts a gentle kiss on her lips, licking them, forcing his way into her mouth. She responds in kind and lets him in.

His hand travels down her body, caressing her along the way. He brushes over her breast and finds its way to her hot, wet folds. He starts to rub her clit and she moans. He inserts two of his fingers inside of her as his thumb keeps stroking her. Catherine's breathing becomes heavier. He whispers in ear, "Come for me, baby."

"Faster Rick, faster." She feels it building as her body tenses. "Yes, that's it Rick, God yes..." She holds her breath and bucks her hips as her orgasm hits her and Warrick keeps rubbing her clit, helping her ride out her climax.

As she is coming down from her high, he hovers over her and bends down to brush his lips over hers. Her tongue enters his mouth and he deepens the kiss.

He stops and looks at her. "Baby, you are just so beautiful."

Catherine just smiles at him as a devilish looks crosses her face. "I love you, Rick, but if you don't start fucking me, I'm going to make you pay when you finally release me."

Knowing that Catherine is telling the truth, Warrick laughs and says, "Your wish is my command." He strokes his cock a couple of times and then positions himself between her legs. He starts to rub her labia with his cock and slowly thrusts back and forth, making sure to arouse her clit once again.

"Rick, please!"

"Oh, Catherine," he moans as he slips the head of his penis inside of her and then stops.

"Rick, these mind games of yours need to stop! Fuck me, NOW!"

With that he forcefully thrusts into her and they both let out guttural moans. He slowly starts to move his hips back and forth, savoring the feeling of her wet heat. Warrick watches her writhing underneath him with pleasure as she grips her restraints and tilts her head back. Warrick can't resist and lowers his mouth to kiss and suck on her neck. His mouth moves to where her neck and shoulder connect and gently bites her. That earns him a slow moan from her mouth.

"Rick, please faster. Fuck me faster."

He starts to fuck her faster and harder, as his Catherine wishes. He leans back to kneel and lifts her legs up to put them on his shoulders, he leans forward, forcing her legs to be closer to her body so he can fuck her even harder and deeper.

"Oh Cat, your pussy feels incredible."

"Right there, Rick. God, I'm gonna...ahhhhhhh," she says as another climax hits her.

Warrick feels her pussy throbbing around his cock and it takes every ounce of his resolve not to come right then.

He slows his thrusts down and Catherine is panting and her body is glistening from a light layer of sweat, which arouses him even more.

Warrick loves how he can do this to her, that she has such unwavering trust in him that he can bring her this pleasure. To bind her and cover her eyes and completely surrender herself to him . . . this is the ultimate trust, and he loves her all the more for it.

"I love you so much. My heart has never ached this way for someone."

"Rick, I love you too. I never thought I could feel this way. To feel so loved and to have that love only aimed toward me."

That was Warrick's undoing and he started fucking her faster and harder again, feeling his climax building.

As she screams out with yet another climax, Warrick stills and moans, "Catherine. . . ." as his climax hits him, his cock pumping his seed into her over and over as he fills her up with his love.

He slowly collapses, blanketing her entire body with his, nuzzling her neck whispering, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"Please release my hands, baby. I need to hold you."

Warrick removes the cuffs from her wrists and her arms immediately encircle him, holding him so tightly she'll never let him go. She can't shake the feeling that if she ever does let him go, she may never have him again.

Warrick sits up and straddles Catherine, once again, and unties the scarf around her head. Catherine slowly opens her eyes and Warrick is gone.

Suddenly, her alarm goes off and a sadness overcomes her. As she shuts off her alarm, she sees the program on the nightstand. On the cover it says: 'Warrick Brown, In Memoriam, 1971-2008.'


End file.
